


Routine

by ManaBanana



Category: Naruto
Genre: Lee's unconditional love, M/M, Please just let Gaara sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManaBanana/pseuds/ManaBanana
Summary: Lee's early morning routine as he gets ready for training; Gaara sleeps.//Gaara's nightly routine when he comes home from work; Lee sleeps.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? I like oneshots!
> 
> I've been thinking about this idea for awhile. I thought it was simple, but cute.
> 
> Enjoy!

Lee wakes with a start. His internal clock urges him on despite the early hour. He shifts in bed, exposing a fraction of his shoulder, the still-cold air prickling at his skin and sending a shiver down his spine. A quick glance outside the bedroom window tells him it's just before dawn; the sun has not yet risen over Suna.

With a deep inhale, Lee breathes in the scent of the sleeping figure curled in his arms. The corners of his mouth curve upward as he examines the deep red locks of Gaara's hair, almost maroon in the still-dark bedroom. Reluctantly, he releases his hold around his husband's lithe form and slides out of bed, careful not let the cold air underneath their shared blanket. Lee doesn't want to risk waking him; he hardly sleeps as it is.

Lee takes another look at his husband and swallows the lump forming in his throat, a common reaction to seeing Gaara in such a peaceful state, looking picturesque and beautiful as ever. 

He shakes off the reaction and moves toward the bathroom, flicking on the switch and flinching at the bright light. The sounds of rushing water help to further awaken him as he washes his face and brushes his teeth. Lee stares at himself in the mirror, reflecting on his scarred abdomen for just a moment while he combs through his hair.

As he emerges from the bathroom, Lee's eyes fall on Gaara, who has shifted to Lee's side of the bed, subconsciously in search of more warmth.

Lee creeps as silently as he can manage toward the closet to pull out one of several jumpsuits that hang neatly on his side. He slips into his clothes, fumbling only slightly with the zipper in the back, and sets his leg weights on, giving them an affirmative pat once he settles his signature legwarmers on top. He shrugs on his vest and begins to retrieve his packs and pouches, verifying he has all of his training gear just before fastening them to his body. His bandages sit on the bedside table, so he moves to sit at the edge of the bed while he wraps his arms, casting the occasional glance toward Gaara's still-sleeping body.

Lee smiles to himself more and more as he looks at his husband. Hardly anyone gets to see Gaara sleep, so sometimes knowing that this rare sight is a part of his daily routine makes Lee feel like the luckiest man in the world. 

Once his bandages are set, Lee stands and pats himself down thoroughly, ensuring he has everything before he leaves. He nods once to himself and turns back toward Gaara, who's thankfully still sleeping.

Smiling with a soft fondness, Lee reaches out and tucks a few stray hairs behind Gaara's ear, letting his hand linger on the creamy softness of his unscathed skin. The blanket has fallen past his shoulder, so Lee makes a point to pull it up, just underneath Gaara's chin, in hopes that he gets as much sleep as possible before tending to his duties as Kazekage. As Lee finishes tucking him in, he leans forward and presses his lips to Gaara's forehead.

"I love you, sweetheart," he whispers. "See you soon."

He kisses his forehead once more. Gaara nuzzles into the pillow and Lee hears him mumble in his sleep.

"... Love you…"

Lee grins as he takes his leave, careful to shut the door silently behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaara gets ready for bed. Lee snores the night away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I've been thinking about a part 2 for this for eons, so after being sleepy enough, I finally wrote one. I just really like when these two cuddle lol.
> 
> Enjoy~

Gaara winds up in his home late at night in a flurry of sand, not wanting to run the risk of bumping into needy assistants with gratuitous stacks of paperwork. He raises a hand, signaling to his posted Anbu that all is well and he is not to be disturbed unless the matter is urgent. A minor surge in chakra, then the man is gone. Acknowledged.

Gaara trails up the stairs slowly, shucking off his sandals and draping his hat and robe over his arm. The gourd is placed nearest the main bedroom, where he hears a low rumbling inside. Definitely Lee's snoring.

The door creaks under the weight of his fingertips and he peers in to see Lee's body, highlighted by the bright gleam of moonlight peering in through their shutters. He lies half-hidden in their shared blanket, arms and legs splayed wide across a single side of the bed. Though Gaara rarely sleeps, Lee manages to be very particular about whose side of the bed belongs to whom, and maintains such a policy even in his sleep. A perfect, empty nook sits right next to him and Gaara finds his lips quirking at the sight.

He steps further into the room, shutting the door silently behind him and hangs his clothes in the shared closet just before he strips down and pads over to the bathroom.

Inside, Gaara tends to his nightly routine, furiously scrubbing himself clean, as if to rid himself of the stress from his job by soap and water alone. He shuts off the shower after some time and pats himself down with a towel, taking care to brush his teeth and messily comb through his hair. A single glance in the mirror tells him in an instant that he is in desperate need of sleep. 

Donning the towel around his narrow waist, Gaara slips through the bathroom door, shutting the light off on the way, and creeps toward the closet in the darkness. The room is familiar enough that he knows where to find what he needs, even blindfolded. He hears Lee's voice in his head, suggesting they do just that as a jovial challenge between longtime rivals; he smirks at the thought. He reaches toward the opposite side of the closet, touching soft, slightly worn cotton. One of Lee's old training shirts. A comfort for Gaara. He slips the shirt on and finds the rest of his night clothes on his own side of the closet, pulling them on quickly before the warmth from the hot shower fades from his skin.

Gaara makes his way toward the bed where Lee's snoring has, after several years of sharing a bed together, become ignorable by now. He crawls onto the plush mattress, slipping underneath as much of the covers as he can.

Lee stirs and the snoring stops. Gaara stills, watching those expressive eyebrows draw together, until Lee lets out a soft sigh and shifts onto his side. He reaches an arm out toward Gaara, fingers blindly grasping at sheets until his arms are wrapped tight around his husband. There's another sigh, perhaps of satisfaction, and Lee falls back into a deep sleep.

Another smile plays across Gaara's lips. A slight tilt of his jaw allows him to press a kiss low on Lee's neck. He tucks himself closer to Lee's warm chest, pressing their bodies flush in the silent hope that they'd never have to part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If ya like whatcha see, consider donating to my Ko-Fi. I am taking commissions there as well. 
> 
> ko-fi.com/missdetache


End file.
